The Pendant
by Sky Heavens
Summary: A normal boy's life will change because of the pendant.He must protect a girl by the order of his mother,he and the girl hate each other but could they possibly fall for each other? and the girl is engage to an american. Updated.
1. Information

The Pendant's Info

**Summary**:

Tk is an elite bodyguard raised to protect two girls from the Yagami Family. He is assigned to protect Kari even if his life is at risk. The two girls have powers, powers which cannot be at the Shadow's hands. The Shadows is a group of rich people who want the girls' powers. By doing this, Tk needs the help of his Pendant; a pendant which he believes is from the crusaders. The pendant can be a powerful device to stop the Shadows.

**Year** – at the present.

**Ages**

Kari – 16

Tk – 16

Davis – 16

Yolie – 17

Ken -17

Cody – 14

Matt – 19

Tai – 19

Sora – 19

Mimi – 19

Joe – 20

Izzy – 19

Catherine – 16

Willis – 16

**School:**

Odaiba High – Davis, Yolie, Ken, Cody, and TK (until to the 2nd chapter)

Hanna High – Kari, Ken and Tk (started at the middle of the 2nd chapter)

Odaiba College – Matt., Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy

**Location**

Odaiba

**Digimon**

No digimons in this Fic. If there is they are at different form.

Like Patamon is a character from a video game.

**Human**

The human characters exist on this story.


	2. The Mission

Wazzup people!!! I am Sky Heavens a new writer. I know my English is not good, because I am a Filipino. But I am trying to work it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, even this computer.

_Chapter 1_ **The Mission**

The day was fine; the sun is up, not raining or snowing. Then he closed his eyes _"its dark, can't see"_then he opened it again and he looked at the clock, its 7; 00 AM, he was shocked _"my god I'm late!!!!"_

He changed his pajamas to school uniform. _"OK! I'm ready"_ then he go down to the kitchen and prepare his food. Usually his mother was not there. Then he saw a note from his mother, it says

"_**I'm staying here in London for 3 weeks, so take care"**_

"_Wow! I'm alone, so that means no chores, there are no limitations and there's no curfew"_. He continued reading the note

"**_PS. Every Sundays, you must clean our apartment and you must be home before 9:00PM" _**

"_what?!"_

He continued reading **_"I almost forgot your allowance for 3 weeks is on your desk" _**

"_Well that's the only good news"_ He ate his breakfast. Now, time to go to school. He closed the door, and then he remembered something

"_I almost forgot my pendant"._ He opened the door and go directly to his room.

"_Where's that pendant?"_ he looked and looked. Until, he saw it beneath his bed. He looked at it and he asked him self

"_What is this pendant for? Why does my ancestors…why do they need to protect it?, why do they give it to me? What are the reasons? Damn, why?!" TK's family didn't tell anything about the Pendant, the only thing that comes out of their mouth … are the words "It's important, protect it." _

He accidentally looked at the clock _"7:30… I'm 45 minuets late!!!"_ He finally goes to school.

He joined Yolie and Cody to the elevator

"_Hi guys!"_

"_Oh, hi TK!" Cody greeted him _

"_You're late too?"_ Yolie asked

"_Yeah"_ smiles. They chatted while going to school.

Finally they arrived to school. They all run toward their classrooms. TK opened the door and said

"_Sorry I'm late!" _

While looking at his record _"well…well…well… at the first day of classes, you, Mr. Takaishi is late" _

"_Sorry sir."_ TK said

"_Ok, let me think of your punishment" _

"_punishment?!... Why it's the first day of classes, can't you forgive me?"_

"_Mr. Takaishi I'm a teacher a P.E. teacher. I need to discipline students like you and give them punishments… ok I know give me 50 push-ups"_

"_Now?" _

"_Yes now!"_

"_But that's not right!!!"_

"_No buts… now do it!!!"_

TK started his punishment at the corner of the room

"_1…2…3…" _

15 minutes passed and he was finished

"_Wow that's tough, got to think of it that's not fair"_ talking to his friend Davis.

"_Ahhh… ehhh… think so… maybe we should go to our next class."_ Davis said trying to change the topic. Then the two went to their chemistry class.

Time passed Evening

"_Awww… my shoulder hurts and also my back also my legs ahhh…….! My whole body hurts"_ TK said as he sat on the sofa.

Everyday, that was the scene as the moment passed by

A week passed

"_Whohoooo! It's nice to be home"_ T.K said gladly. Then after a few minutes, he saw a familiar shadow.

"_Mom?"_ said while raising an eyebrow.

Then the shadow move a little.

T.K. was sure who it is. _"Mom!"_ said with a shocked face.

"_I thought that you will stay there for 3 weeks… hey don't tell me that you're busted there?"_ T.K. asked

"_No son, well I have a business to finish here first_" Natsuko explained_ "well I know you have many things to ask, but please ask later, maybe after dinner"_ Natsuko continued

"_Dinner?, why not now?" _

"_Look, I just arrived from London and do you think that I am in the condition to tell stories"_

"_Um… maybe not"_ TK guessed

"_Correct… so may you excuse me, I need to rest"_ Natsuko said while walking towards her room.

Dinner

"_Mom… Dinner is ready"_ TK shouted

"_I'll be there son"_ Natsuko replied softly

Natsuko looked at their dinner. _"Geezz why it's just only noodles?"_

"_Mom…you know I can't cook"_ TK replied

"_Can't cook? Why don't you ask your brother to teach you how to cook ." _Natsuko said

"_Mom we both know that brother can cook, but the only thing that he cook are spicy food and we also both know that you don't like that"_ TK explained with a little smile on his face.

"_Well…umm…it's just…because…um…he is the only one in the family that can cook."_ Natsuko said with an ugly smile on her face.

"_So mom, can you cook?"_

"_Absolutely I can, but fried eggs only"_

"_But its yolk is always-"_ TK was stopped when Natsuko defend her self

"_No your father is the one that cooks an egg that its yolk is always missing"_ a defensive answer from Natsuko.

"Oh really" TK said with a glare

"_Absolutely… well Mr. Takaishi may you stop this non sense!"_ Natsuko said with an angry face.

"_Mom don't take it seriously"_

"_Son… you must be home tomorrow night…I mean here before 7:30"_ Natsuko said with a serious face

"_What's the reason I mean … is there something special?" _TK asked and raised his eyebrow.

"_For you it is"_

"_For me?"_

"_Yes"_

"_So mom what is it"_

"_Tomorrow…tomorrow you'll know it" _Natsuko said while heading to her room. _"It_ _would be the last"_ she whispered (TK didn't heard it)

"_Hmmm… mom's weird"_ TK said as he cleared the table.

Morning

"_Yo! Davis Wazzup" _TK greeted him

"_Oh! Hi"_ Davis sighed

"_Hey what's that long face for?"_

"_Huh… oh…. Sorry but can you repeat it again"_

"_I said what's that long face for?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, is there any problem"_

"_Well there is… it's about the soccer and the basketball teams"_

"_So, what about them?"_

"_Well, I promised that I will join the teams, both of it" Davis sighed_

"_What! You know that you can't join two teams"_

"_I know, but what should I do?"_

"_Well…hmmm…let me think…ok here is an advice. For the first semester… you go to soccer and the second semester… you go to basketball."_

"_Hey! That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of it, with that idea I will not break any of_ _my promise"_ Davis said cheerfully

"_Well got to go to the next class"_ TK said

Time passed Night

"_Well mom! I am home"_ TK shouted

"_Good, go and change your clothes"_ Natsuko commanded

They ride on a car, from their apartment they stopped to a huge white house. Natsuko knocked, TK said

"_Mom, its better to use the door bell"_

Then Natsuko pushed the doorbell. Then a woman for about like Natsuko's age opened the door.

"_Good evening Mrs. Yagami" _Natsuko greeted her

"_Oh! Natsuko, come in"_

"_Yagami… Where did I heard that surname it's very familiar"_ TK whispered and asked himself

They entered the house and sat on the sofa

"_Natsuko, is this your son?"_ Mrs. Yagami asked

"_Oh yes… he's my second, the elder is also a boy"_

"_Really, I do have two siblings too, the elder is also a boy and the second is a princess"_

"_Really, you know I do want to have a daughter"_

The two mothers were disturbed by Mr. Yagami.

"_Can we start?"_

"_Oh sure thing Mr. Yagami"_ Natsuko replied quickly

"_Is he the one?"_

"_Yes honey, He is the one"_ Mrs. Yagami replied

Then a brown headed guy appeared from behind

"_Davis?"_ TK was shocked to see a boy that looks like Davis _"no it can't be" _He whispered

"_Mom, dad can I call her now?"_ Taichi asked his parents

"_Alright son"_ Mr. Yagami agreed

"_So mom, what is this?"_ TK asked

"_Just listen, son" _Natsuko said as she looked at her son.

"_Ok, Mr. Takeru Takaishi this job will last for ten months"_ Mrs. Yagami started

"_JOB! What job! Mom, you must explain this to me!" _TK said with a curious face

"_Well son, this is not a job for you, it's a mission"_

"_A mission?"_ TK raised an eyebrow _"what do you mean by that?"_ and he asked

"_It's a tradition for the Takaishi family, actually for the elder sons only"_ Natsuko said

"_For elder son only, but why me? It should be big brother isn't it?_ He asked again

"_Yes…but I and your father were separated, and your brother stays on your father, so your brother is not a pure Takaishi anymore, you two are only half brothers now. Can you understand me son?"_ Natsuko asked

"_Even if what's the reason, I will not accept that job…or mission"_ TK answered roughly

"_TK look, in our tradition, the elder must protect two women from the Yagami family"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because something bad will happen if you didn't accept it"_

"_So, what will happen?"_ TK asked

"_Our daughter is in danger, some people will kill her"_ Mrs. Yagami said with tearful eyes

"_Why?"_ TK asked

"_You don't need to know_!" a brown headed girl and brown eyes with short hair about TK's age appeared and answer him roughly.

So guys and gals what do you think, It took a month for me to write this first chapter. If you want to tell me something just e-mail me at Ok, next chapter is entitled: A Week of Deal.


	3. A Week of Deal

The second chapter of the pendant. Now sit back and relax, enjoy everything, be happy ok. If you have any problems don't worry about it will just pass by, well every one have problems. So be happy and smile.-_Sky Heaven _

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing even this computer

**_Chapter 2 A Week of Deal _**

"_Who the damn are you?" _TK said with an angry face

"_Me? Huh" _she answered with a high tone of voice

"_Yes you!" _TK said. While looking at her TK remembered who she is. She is no other lessbut._ "Hikari Yagami!" _he said with a shocked face

"_Where, When, How did you know my name" _Kari asked

"_Huh (sighed) you don't remember, right? We are at the same class when we were 8'til 11. It's been four year since the last time I saw you, I mean look at you, your height increased, and you've grown a bit. And you know you've reach puberty, and loo-" _TK stopped because Hikari shout out loud.

"_SHUT UP!! And maybe you've noticed that I really do hate you since then? Takeru Ishida"_

"_Well, Y-yes. By the way you are right, I am Takeru but not Ishida, it's Takaishi now, my parents have divorced" _TK explained

"_Well it's nice you already know each other" _Mrs. Yagami interrupts their fight

"_Not really" _answering her mother

"_OK back to business, are you going to accept the job, or the mission that we offer you?" _Mr. Yagami asked TK.

"_I am sorry, but I don't know what the hell is happening here and I don't want trouble, I don't care if it is in our tradition, it's just because I don't want to accept it, don… don't ask me for reasons, because I don't have any!" _he explained seriously

"_But you…you can't… please help us, please protect our daughter" _Mrs. Yagami begged

TK just looked at her using his clear blue eyes._ "Mom don't beg for this guy he's worthless" _she told to her mom as her crimson eyes burn into anger to the blonde boy.

"_Mom we're leaving" _TK told to his mom with a calm voice

"_But son-" _Natsuko tries to stop him

"_Mom, it's my life. I'm old now, I know what the hell I'm doing" _he said

"_But-" _Mrs. Yagami interrupted the mother and son conservation

"_Mom stop it" _the young girl with the chestnut hair and crimson eyes yelled.

"_But kari…" _Mrs. Yagami said

"_Mom… I know this type of person, well for Mr. Takaishi's type, hmm… he's just scared" Kari_ insulted him

"_No...No I'm not, I just don't want trouble" _He said calmly to control his anger and then he looked at his mother that who was just looking at him and he said to her_ "c'mon mom"_

"_Mom maybe he's the wrong guy, well look at him he's so slim, I think he's too weak for the job" _Kari insulted him again. While the blonde boy and his mother was leaving. While Tk was about to open the door Kari insult him once more_ "maybe you are a really weak person, no! You're a chicken; a chicken that runs all the time when they are in trouble" _she insulted him and her, with a insulting grin on her angelic face

Tk ignored it. Then the words of Kari Yagami just came in_ "or maybe even worst, tell me the truth are you one of the girls? Are you gay?"_

Then Tk released the door knob that he was holding a few moments ago, and goes directly to kari and said_ "You know it's alright if you call me weak or chicken, but a GAY…no way I can't take it, it's pissing me off you know" _he said trying to control his anger then he added_ "Alright I will take that damn job or mission just to prove that I'm no gay"_

The Yagamis' except for Kari and Natsuko smiled but faded when Tk continued

"_But it's just for a week"_

"_A week, why?" _Kari asked

"_Because I don't want to hang out with you" _Tk answered

"_do you think I want to, I'm just asking you to protect me!; because my life is in danger, do you know that feeling that you must not trust people because they can be the cause of your death!" _the words just burst out of the young girls mouth

"_OK! OK, just stop it, I will make a deal, I will protect you in a week, if the week is over and you don't have any wounds or scratches caused by the people that want to kill you, I will refuse the job without you and your family's complains" _he paused for a moment and continued _"but if you have any I will not complain or even protest" _the young blonde man suggest

"_Alright, I agree" _Kari nod

"_Well I guess for us too" _Tai grinned

"_OK! Case closed, now we will just wait for the result. Oh! And your deal will start tomorrow" _Natsuko informed

Then TK and his mother go home

_ MORNING _

"_TK…son wake up… you will be late for school"_ Natsuko said while shaking the boy trying to wake him from his deep sleep.

Then TK opened his eyes a bit and looked at the green clock, and looked at his mother and said _"mom… its still early, my classes will start at 7:00 AM, its only 5:45 AM." _He said while yawning and still in sleepy tone of voice.

"_GET UP!!! You are going to be LATE at your NEW school!"_ she yelled

The boy opened his eyes wider and quickly sat up _"WHAT? School? Did I hear it right, NEW school? I'm going to transfer. What do you mean new SCHOOL?"_ he asked his mother desperately

She sighed _"yes son, new school, before you ask why, you are going to protect Kari right?"_

"_Well ya"_ he answered more calmly

"_Then you must go to the same school with her… you must not get your sight off her"_

"_So what?"_

"_If you didn't go to the same school with her you will lose the deal that you made"_ she explained

"_Well mom I think you are right… but why I? I think she must transfer at my school and not me to her"_

"_Son, give me a break, even if you tried to…oh god …you act stupid you know, I've enrolled you to Odaiba School. AND THAT IS FINAL! YOU ARE GOING TO HER SCHOOL." _

"_Geez mom chill out I'll be going" _he said and rushed to the bath room

"_Morning guys!"_ Kari greeted her classmates and friends_. "Oh, hi Kari good morning"_ one of her friends greeted her.

As Kari and her friends talked to each other the bell rang

BRRRIIINNGGG………….

"_Oh class will start"_ Kari said and rushed to her seat.

A teacher with huge eye glasses entered the room. He is Mr.Yamamori a chemistry teacher. _"Class I would like you to meet your new classmate before I start the lesson."_

"_Ok you can go in, boy"_ the door slid open and reviled a blond boy and walked straight to his homeroom teacher. _"Hi_" is his first word inside the class.

Kari shook her head and sighed, just a short glance to the boy she already know who he is, he is her protector

"_T.K."_ she sighed enough for no one to hear her. She prayed to all the gods she know that the boy in front of the class don't notice her. She tried to hide her face using a book but she was late she heard him call her name

"_Hey Kari nice to see ya! I DIDN'T know that you are in this school"_ he waved at her

"_It's nice to know that you two know each other, well Ms. Yagami since you more know him than we, I'm asking you to tour him around the school"_

"_This will be a long day"_ Kari sighed shaking her head defeated

"_I almost forgot to introduce my self I'm Takeru Takaishi. I'm half Japanese and half French _( I think so he is coz his grandparents are in France right) _and because I am here I need to finish something and I hope I can finish it in a week and you can call me TK"_

"_Thank you Mr. Takaishi you can sit beside Ms. Kubayashi"_ TK nodded

Now he has a problem like the other new students, his problem is who Ms. Kubayashi is. Then Kari sighed _"Mia, she is behind me."_ As a thank you he grinned at her and sat beside Mia.

That day seems so long for Kari and decided to show TK the school the following day. To TK it seems to be a normal day to a transfer student.

The Following Day…

"_Listen! This is the cafeteria"_ Kari said pointing to the right. "_that is the Restroom for boys" _pointing forward _"and beside it is for girls, there are also on the 3rd and 2nd floor of the high school building" she paused and started walking with TK following her " I assume that you already know where are the rooms, right?"_

"_Uhhh… I think so"_ he answered

"_Well you must put those things I said to you to your head!!!"_ she nearly shouted

TK sighed _' why does somebody want to get her, she's so cruel, and hot headed. I bet it's just a game those guys wanted her is just playing trick on her. If she talked to them maybe she will just scold them and they will run as fast as they could coz she's a monster when she is angry…but the opposite when she smiled'_

"_This is the last, this is the gym"_ cutting TK's thought and they stopped in front of a huge building.

"_Uh…obviously I don't this is the first time I stepped inside a gym"_ he answered shyly

"_You what? You don't… hello"_

"_Well I'm always inside the dojo practicing Karate, ju-do, kendo, fencing, taekwando or when I'm outside I'm just practicing to use guns and I don't really know what it's really for"_

" _I don't believe you"_

"_Believe it or not but this is my first time to step in side a GYM"_

"_Okay fine _(sighed) _by the way I'm in the cheer leading club"_

"_So what? Do you want me to join in a sports club for you to see me everyday"_

" _What the hell are you saying?"_

" _Nothing forget it"_

The 3rd day…

"_Stop following me will you!"_ Kari shouted. They were in the middle of the street crossing.

"_Why?"_ TK asked innocently

" _Its becau-"_ her words was cut by TK running over her and swiped her feet off the ground causing them to fall to the sidewalk.

Then after 2 seconds a huge truck was running fast as if the driver is mad or crazy. The driver didn't care if the traffic light goes to stop or go, he just drive.

Kari swallowed hard thinking what have happened to her earlier. She looked at the blond boy, he was staring at the mad truck and then back to her. She was in his arms his body was close to her own. She don't really know what happened the only thing that she know is that she is alive and he is the one responsible and now he is also the one responsible of this embarrassment. Why? Because people are staring at them. It is not normal for them to see a young man wrapping his arms around a young woman sitting at the sidewalk, I mean just sidewalk no bench.

To escape from that embarrassment she SLAPPED him hard to his cheek. He unwrapped his arms from her and asked her _"what? That was painful ya know!"_ while holding his cheek where she slapped him hard to make a boxer knock out.

She stood up and begun to walk away _"don't come near me!!"_

"_WH-why?"_ he asked while following her asking for the reason why.

The 7th day, the last day of the deal

After what happened to them at the sidewalk Kari still ignore him but he didn't care he was so happy that this is the last day. From the day when they started to make the deal Kari didn't receive any bruises or wounds.

"_Well kari, this is the last day! After this I will be free again"_ he informed with a small grin on his face

"_As if I do care"_ she said coldly and walked away leaving him

While at the Yagami's House…

"_Nancy, we need to do something. Your son must not stop protecting our daughter"_ Mr. Yagami begged but in a high tone of voice

"_I know"_ Nancy responded

"_So do you have any idea?"_ Mrs. Yagami asked

"_Well I have one in my head right now"_

The same day…

It is the end of the class. Kari is walking home alone because Mia, her best friend needs to stay for the school play practice.

"_Hey wait will ya!"_ TK commanded

"_Leave me the damn ALONE. I BEG you. I want to be alone."_ As she run away crying but before she could go away further someone grabbed her left wrist and pulled her to face him.

"_Kari, what's wrong? Tell me why, I will lend you my ears to listen and my shoulders for you to cry on"_ with a voice so gentle accompanied by his concern blue eyes that she was trying to not look at.

'_Should I tell him?'_ she asked herself and accidentally looked in to his eyes _'his eyes it's so mysterious yet so warm, there's a hidden sadness in his eyes but now it is filled with concern.'_ She thought as she stares at those eyes.

"_Kari! Are you alright?"_ TK asked while releasing his grip.

She didn't think enough and ran away from him _"leave me alone for now"  
_

She run and run until she felt tired. She is in some sort of an abandoned building. She leaned on the building's wall. She rested for about 3 minutes and then stood straight and started to walk to go back home. But before she could make one step a tall guy forcefully grabbed her arm. _"I said leave me alone TK"_ she yelled and slapped the guy. In her surprise it's not TK the guy was taller than TK and he looks like a ruffian person. "I'm sorry sir, I thought you are a _friend of mine_" she apologized.

"_I, a friend of yours, are you joking , you're gonna hurt a friend of yours?"_ he asked still holding Kari.

"_Well I said I'm SORRY"_ Kari shouted and struggling to break free.

"_You hurt my face and no one can get away who hurt it"_ he informed with an evil grin is formed on his face and Kari hates those kinds of grins.

"_Please I beg you, release me"_ Kari begged

"_You are kari right?"_ he asked

"_How…"_

"_So I'm right you're Kar_i" he started to drag her to the white limousine. _"My boss wants to see you"_ he opened the door _"get in"_ forcing her to get in. she wanted to cry, to cry very hard and to whisper her parent's name and Taichi, Hikaru (who could that be. You will know next chapter) and also her friends' names. She's ready to give in but her lips moved before her brain, she whispered the least person to come it was

"_TK"_

'_He would not surly come cause of what I said to him and why would he bother, if I die he would no longer protect me. I know he wouldn't because he doesn't care for me. I'm sure he will be glad'_ the dropped into her knees a sign of despair.

"_Finished?"_ he asked then drags her again into the car. She gave up and now going in the car until…

She felt like someone is pulling her forcing her not to get in. He looked and saw Tk was the one stopping her to get in.

"_Are you alright?"_ he asked seriously and paused _"you're hard to find and so fast to run, I think you must join to the track and field team…"_ He paused again _"but because you called my name… I will come where ever you are and protect you"_ He smiled

He pulled Kari away from the guy and held her close. She leaned and cried. Now TK's attention was in the other guy's attention _"what are you planning?"_ he asked in pure anger.

"_Nothing special just kidnapping her"_ he replied coolly and with that evil grin again

"_Kari please stand a side, I don't want you to get hurt"_ he smiled at her. His smile faded away when he looked at the guy. _"You'll pay for…"_

"For what? For what I've done to her." He finished it for TK

"_Well that's one of the reason" _scratching the back of her neck_ "but what I'm just saying you'll pay for… your hospital bills after we fight"_ TK finished his true sentence.

" _You must be kidding you're just a kid. Well remember this face and the name is gorge"_ he informed. _"The person that will destroy your pretty face."_

"_Go on you first"_ gorge said

"_No, maybe you first. If I go first you'll gonna regret it!"_

"_No I promise I won't"_

TK sighed and walked to gorge and as he passes by gorge felt the pain it's from his stomach. _"The kid's fist how…how could he strike me that fast eno-enough for me not to notice?"_

"_Oh my… did I punch you so hard, sorry I can't help it"_

"_Why you"_ gorge charged to strike the blond but stopped when the boy's palm strikes his forehead.

Gorge knelt to the ground and asked TK _"how could you do this… I've taken all of the martial arts in the whole Japan since last 2 years…how could you…a little kid defeated me?"_ he asked him until he falls to the ground. _"You're just a high school student"_

"_Well, I'm not just an ordinary high school student. I'm studying all of the martial arts in the world…since I was 2 years old. I don't know why but I'm obliged to."_ With that gorge fainted. Now his attention is on Kari _"c'mon kari we gotta go home"_ he said while dragging her.

After 3 steps Kari pulled herself and said _"you can go home now, I will just go to him."_ She started to walk away but stopped when she heard an answer from him.

"_NO!"_

She turned to face him and ask _"why?"_

"_I will not let you leave only with you're self, with no protection!"_ he shouted "you've got yourself enough for trouble in a day."

"_But I just need to go to hi-"_

"_No buts"_

"_Please"_

He sighed a signal of a defeat TK "_okay you could go but… I'm coming with you"_

Kari was shocked of what her stupid defender said but nodded and flashed a small grin to him but still curious.

PLEASE REVIEW

So guys and gals what do you think, It took a month for me to write this second chapter. If you want to tell me something just e-mail me at Ok, next chapter is entitled: Decision and Promise.


	4. Decision

**The Pendant**

**Language in use**

Oniichan – big brother

Okasan – mother

Otosan – father

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot I don't own anything even this computer!

**Decision **

'God, tell me that this is only a dream… when I look to my left and to my right also to the back and not to mention to front… I could see one thing. I could see a rectangle shapes with different size and above it is a huge cross. It gives me the creeps, god I hate to be here. Why did I insist to come here with her?'

"Uhhh… so kari who is that 'him' are you going to meet?" Tk asked but Kari didn't answer so he continued "and geez Kari both of you don't have a taste at all, you agreed to meet that _him of yours _in a _cemetery!_" he said trying to piss her off.

"That _'him' _is my brother" she said unemotionally

"Tai?" a puzzled Tk asked

"No, my other brother" she stopped and Tk, unconsciously bumped to her back and his nose to her head, because he was not focusing at were he was going.

"Awww, why did you stop? That hurt you know?" he complained while rubbing his nose. 'She slowly turned to my direction the wind blew her hazel short hair, and god I noticed that a beat skipped somewhere in my body. And know what I felt that time? I felt that someone took my breath away from me. I don't know why but it happened, it only happens when I'm with…'

"Tk… Tk" she called me "earth to Tk" she wagged he hand in front of my face.

When I noticed that she was calling me, I quickly shook my thoughts off. "Oh, what's up?"

She raised an eyebrow then pout "huh! I was right! You were not listening!"

"I'm so sorry I was just in the middle of something, sorry"

She pretends to think "hmmm, wait let me think… ok forgiven!"

Sweat dropped. I sighed. Sometimes she is like an eight year old girl and then sometimes she's like an old woman. But I like her that way.

"So, what are you saying a moment ago?"

Her happy face turned to a sad face like the face she has a while ago when she was running away from me.

"Well, I will visit my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, his name is Hikaru. He died at this date. July 15 but at the year 2003. He was born on May 16 1993. He died at a young age"

I noticed that she was emotionless.

"And he … he…died because of me. Because he wants to protect me." She said still fighting her tears.

FLASHBACK 

"HIKARU NO! DON'T! Come here they get you" the younger Kari Yagami shouted

"Sorry sis, but I love you and I wouldn't let any thing happen to you. And besides I'm the only one that can protect you because oniichan and otosan weren't here."

"but-" Kari tried to argue but he stopped her

"GO! Ill try to stop them and don't worry sis, I'm a martial artist I'm even the best of my class"

"I don't care, please…"

"I'm sorry. Okasan take her out. Please"

---- After less than 3 hours ----

A teary eyed Taichi was standing at one of the rooms of the funeral. And there at the top of two 'beds' were laying 2 dead bodies. And one of those bodies is the body of his beloved brother. His younger brother. His eyes couldn't believe it. But it was not a fantasy it's not a dream its real, his brother is dead.

END FLASHBACK 

"I love him" she said still with no emotion. "He is so stupid. He died because of me… and now I'm being selfish, I don't deserve to be happy, I don't deserve it!" she shouted

Tk sighed and then took a deep breath. "He sure is stupid…"

She glared daggers at him "what do you mean by that?" she asked with a harsh tone and also annoyed.

Sweat dropped. "Hey don't look at me. You are the one who said stupid at him" he swallowed hard. "Sorry. But I think he is wrong about giving his life up just because of you."

"If I was him, I will never give my life up" he took a step forward and using his fingers, he brushed the dirt on her face. "By the way, I want you to cry." He said coolly.

She took a step back and asked "you- you want me to cry? God, Mr. Takaishi you don't know how hard not to cry. Ever since my brother died, no one sees me cry!" she informed him.

He sighed again. "Ever since your brother died? No one saw you cry?" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her near him causing her face near his. "that's **_possible_**, because you don't cry in front of people. You don't want people to know about your weakness. You don't want people to judge you! Kari you pretend to be someone else! Kari you are not perfect, you are just a normal girl but have an abnormal life."

There was silence.

"I want you to cry because I know it's hard to keep that inside" he smiled "and besides I also want to see the real you. I was thinking that maybe if you cry you will be at yourself again!"

"You don't have the right to order me arou-"

"You want to know what the girls in the school thought of you? Kari I heard them, the day before yesterday, do you want me to tell you what they said? They said that you are a stupid moron, whore, slut, and a plastic person. They only treat well because you have high grades and some of them have a crush on your brother!" he shouted. Making her realize that the girls she conceder as friends were actually traitors.

'_sht… damn sit… I used the wrong words'_

"take the hll your hand off my wrist. Let me the damn go!" she said while forcing herself to get out of my grip.

'I thought that that was enough, I thought that she will cry but she was so stubborn instead of crying she… she slapped me and walked away.'

'wait a minute, I wanna tell you some thing, kari wait' he wanted to tell those words. He tried but no voice came out.

two days passed

Kari sat on her sit while starring at the window of her school. Her mind was full of thoughts, thoughts about what Tk said the day before yesterday. 'are the girls really look at me that way? Damn' she sighed. 'it is really over. Tk isn't here anymore- wait why do I care? I hate him right?'

Her thoughts were interrupted with an 'ahem'

"well Ms. Yagami, I see that you're enjoying the view"

she gasped 'god perfect timing to be spaced out'

"Oh let me see…" she looked at the window and then back to her and give her an 'aha I know now' grin. "Ms. Yagami, I know that Mr. Kuma is one of the hottest guys in school, but please stop staring at him and listen to me." The others laughed.

"But Mrs. Sawada, it's not what-"she give Kari a glare.

"Oh, Ms. Yagami I want you to participate in class so… you will be one of the main cast here."

"excuse me? I will be what?"

'She was known as a strict teacher, why? because she is a drama teacher. And I realized what the lesson is all about. Do you want to know? But for me I don't. ok, ok I will tell you. It's about drama. A romantic drama it's about two persons that were secretly in love with each other. The boy is a happy go lucky boy who met a stubborn girl who doesn't know how to cry. To tell you the truth it was just Mrs. Sawada's idea. I know that I will not win over her so I said…'

"yes ma'am I'll do it" she sighed.

"great now for your partner…" she was about to tell who her partner was when the door opened and reveled a boy with azure eyes and blonde hair.

Kari's eyes widen. 'I thought he…'

"Sorry, Mrs. Sawada for I being late and please don't send me to the office" he begged.

"I've decided, it will be Mr. Takaishi"

"decided what?" he asked

"you will be Ms. Yagami's partner" his jaw dropped still unknown to him what was she talking about.

"sorry ma'am but I don't understand"

"ok, ok sit down first an I will tell you every thing"

after ten minutes

"what? You're telling us to pair up and make a story about love and drama story? Using a happy go lucky boy and a stubborn girl?" he was so shocked to hear this. He hated acting.

"yes, and you will present that to me tomorrow"

"but if one of us don't want to do it what will happen to us?" he asked

"**_Detention_**" she said unemotionally leaving the two with only one choice.

Tk Pod

'Tomorrow? Yeah right… tomorrow… oh my god, how can we discuss it to each other if she don't wanna talk to me?' he sighed 'this is going to be hard' he sighed again, then shook his head. 'No this is easy, it's just a piece of cake!' he swallowed hard 'no it's hard…no easy…no it's hard…easy…hard…easy…har- urggg I don't wanna think anymore!' he shook his head like crazy.

"Damn, what will happen tomorrow?" a sigh escaped from his lips. Tk closed his eyes. It was already 9:45 in the evening.

Kari PoV

She opened the door of her house "mom… I thought that Tk already quit?"

"What do you mean sweet heart?"

"Mom, Tk is still in the school. Have you done anything for him to stay. Because if you have… I will not accept him to protect me and don't ask for reasons because I have many" she warned.

Her mother smiled at her and shook her head. While for Kari… she just folded her arm to her chest and arched an eye brow.

"No kari I didn't"

"You didn't? But why is he still there?"

"I don't know maybe he's just there to finish the first semester"

"Maybe you're right"

The following day….

Kari was walking at the busy street of the entrance of the Odaiba high when…

"Kari, I need to ask you something" he said. But Kari didn't stop walking

"Kari! Wait please!" he was again in front of her begging for her attention, but again she ignored him.

"kari!" he ran again to her front but this time he blocked her way leaving her only one choice, and that choice is to talk to him.

"Kari I wanna ask you something" 1

"What do you wanna know? But two questions are allowed"

"What?"2

"Are you deaf? I don't wanna explain."

"I mean what exactly do mean?"

"Opps sorry but you already used your two questions"

"What? I already have?"

"That's the fourth question. I have answered your two first questions" then she left leaving Tk dumbfounded.

"Ok Mr. Takaishi and Ms. Yagami, I believe that you have something for us"

'Huh… ok maybe I'll go to the office now.' Tk opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Kari stood up

"Sorry ma'am but can you give us a ten minutes rehearsal?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Yagami but that's too long but I will only give you a five minutes rehearsal"

Kari sighed but nodded.

Tk stood and follow Kari to the exit.

"Kari I-" Tk was interrupted when she handed him a couple of papers.

"Mia wrote it. That will be our script. Read it now."

Tk nodded again.

After 5 minutes

The teacher clapped to get the attention of her students.

"Ok class we will start so keep quiet. You two you may start"

So it begins…

-The first scene is for them to meet accidentally because they bumped to each other.-

"Uhhh… ss-s0rrry miiisss" Tk was too tensed, he doesn't like to be the center of attraction and also he hated acting. So as a result his voice quivered.

'He sucks, can't he act?' she asked herself "Get out of my way!" she acted so professionally.

-time passed by and they were finally at the last scene-

The scene before this should have been the climax of the story but because Tk act so unprofessionally, the scene was so boring.

"Wait a minute, why are you following me?" Kari was annoyed (in the act)

"I am not following you. But I guess you are the one that follows me!" Tk said. He is now acting more professionally but Kari is more professional than him.

"Leave me alone! I'm going home you better not follow me, you will be in great danger"

"I? In great danger? Why? Is your brother going to kill me?"

"You know, even if my brother looks stupid he still cares for me" (it's not Tai. It's in the script, remember?)

The two shouted at each other unknowingly that things have gotten more serious but regain their previous voice that made them look calmer.

'Ok Tk, your lines are: I don't care I will show you that I am the right person for you. I will change you' she waited for him to say those words but it never came… it was replaced by the words…

"Your brother, he is so stupid" 'what the hel have I said? It's not in the script but I…I'm sorry Kari but I forgot all the lines.'

'What the… it's not in the script… is it an adlib? what should I reply? What he said is not compatible with the script's answer' but words escaped from her lips.

She glared daggers at him "what do you mean by that?" she asked with a harsh tone and also annoyed.

Sweat dropped. "Hey don't look at me. You are the one who said stupid at him" he swallowed hard. "Sorry. But I think he is wrong about giving his life up just because of you."

'_Wait I have heard it before, he…he told me those things…' _Kari thought

thanx for waiting! I'll update soon Bye


	5. Shocking lines

Hey guyz sorry if I haven't updated for years!

But here it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing even this computer

**Shocking lines + a kiss trouble **

"Your brother, he is so stupid" 'what the hel have I said? It's not in the script but I…I'm sorry Kari but I forgot all the lines.'

'What the… it's not in the script… is it an adlib… what should I reply? What he said is not compatible with the script's answer' but remembering the words he said, the words escaped from her lips.

She glared daggers at him "what do you mean by that?" she asked with a harsh tone and also annoyed.

Sweat dropped. "Hey don't look at me. You are the one who said stupid at him" he swallowed hard. "Sorry. But I think he is wrong about giving his life up just because of you."

'_Wait I have heard it before, he…he told me those things…' _Kari thought

They were both carried away by the scene, not realizing that they are just repeating their conversation in the cemetery.

"If I was him, I will never give my life up" Tk said. The guy named Aaron played his ipod and connected the speaker to it and hit the play button. It was 'everything by lifehouse'

_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

He took a step forward and using his fingers, he brushed her cheek. "By the way, I want you to cry." He said coolly but you can tell that he is concern by just hearing his voice.

_You are the light  
that is leading me_

_To the place _

_Where I find peace again_

She took a step back and asked "you- you want me to cry?" she paused

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking  
you are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

"God, Mr. Takaishi you don't know how hard not to cry. Ever since my brother died, no one sees me cry!" she informed him.

_You are the life _

_To my soul  
you are my purpose_

He sighed again. "Ever since your brother died? No one saw you cry?" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her near him causing her face near his.

_  
You are everything_

"that's **_possible_**, because you don't cry in front of people. You don't want people to know about your weakness. You don't want people to judge you! Kari you pretend to be someone else! Kari you are not perfect, you are just a normal girl but have an abnormal life."

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you  
would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this  
_

There was silence between the two.

"I want you to cry because I know it's hard to keep that inside" he smiled

_You calm the storms  
you give me rest_

"And besides I also want to see the real you. I was thinking that maybe if you cry you will be at yourself again!"

_  
You hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
_

"You don't know me. You don't have the right to order me arou-"

"I already told you what the girls in the school thought of you! Kari I heard them with my own damn ears!" he shouted. Making her remember the words that he said in the cemetery and according to him that the one who said those things to her are the girls that she conceder as friends were actually traitors.

_You steal my heart_

_And you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
would you take me deeper now  
_

'_sht… damn sit… I used the wrong words'_

"Take the hll your hand off my wrist. Let me the damn go!" she said while forcing herself to get out of my grip.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you  
would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this  
_

'I thought that that was enough, I thought that she will cry but she was so stubborn instead of crying she… she slapped me and walked away.'

'Wait a minute, I wanna tell you some thing, Kari wait' he wanted to tell those words. He tried but no voice came out.

'I saw her; she's mad but not crying. I know that she want to cry but again being so stubborn, she still fights her tears back. She's going to pass on me first before she reach to the door, if I will estimate how many inches before she reach to me, it will be twenty four inches. But what will I do? I will not let her escape on this topic again, and on me again.

Twenty inches…

'What will I do?'

Fifteen…

'What will I do?'

Ten….

'What will I do?'

Five…

'What will I do?'

Three…

'Help…'

Two…

'Think… of something to stop her, speak up, say something, do any thing… ANYTHING!!'

One…

'She passed by an inch but after it she'd stopped. Why? Because before she could go far I grabbed her right arm using my own left hand.

"I want to tell you something…but I don't know where to start…" he said gently for her not to be offended.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you  
would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this  
_

Instead of answering, she just recklessly pulling herself out from his grip. Realizing this, TK continued

"Have you even wondered why I told you that if I was him, I will never give my life up?" Tk noticed that she had stopped from pulling her self.

She looked at him.

He looked at her back. Tk can't help it; he faced her and moved his face near his until an inch is the only space between their lips…

'Don't tell me he's gonna…' Kari thought as her heart kept on beating fast.

'Stop it! Stooooooooop it! If I do it she will get mad again!' he said to his self and he finally can control his moves.

Still in position, he said "because I want to live to protect you…"

_'cause you're all I want  
you are all I need  
you are everything, everything_

Her eyes widen…

_You're all I want  
you are all I need  
you are everything, everything_

"I'm sorry but-" he started

_You're all I want  
you are all I need  
you are everything, everything_

"What have you said... what do you mean?"

_You're all I want  
you are all I need  
you are everything, everything_

"I'm accepting it"

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you_

"…" she said noting but smiled.

_Would you tell me how could it be?_

_Any better than this_

One of their friends accidentally pushed Tk forward. And guess what happed.

' I didn't plan it, I didn't do it on purpose but it had happened. I accidentally kissed her.

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you_

' I don't know but the more I think that this is wrong is the more I want to do it' Tk with kari' lips on his. It was not passionate or French it was just a simple kiss, a smack.

_Would you tell me how could it be?_

_Any better than this_

I felt liquid are touching my cheeks. Curious, I pulled my self from hers and guess what; I saw her… she is crying… I mean actually crying the real one.'

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you_

'I'm sorry kari I didn't plan it I'm so-" I was unable to continue. Why because she gave me a painful…

SLAP!!!

_Would you tell me how could it be?_

_Any better than this_

"Kari I said I'm sorry!" anger was in his voice.

"Don't you say sorry to me!" she said, still crying.

_Would you tell me how could it be?_

"Why? It's just a small kiss…or can you even call it a kiss? It wasn't exactly a kiss... physically speaking, it was just a moment of contact between the skin of our lips that didn't even last for three seconds..." she gave him another slap.

"If it's not important to you, well to me it is!"

"Why?"

_Any better than this…_

"Because… because it was my first damn kiss!" as the song ended she was also out of his sight. He was he was dumbfounded. 'A first kiss? Is really that important to her?' he asked his self.

"Dude that was really bad." Aaron told him

End of school 

kari ignored Tk whole day, and that made him think 'is that really important?' his head hurts, why you asked well he is still reminiscing the kiss and still asking if it was really important. He only has one solution. He grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello Inoue residence, how can I help you?"

-------

that's all see u at the next chaper!!!!!


End file.
